Remember Now!
by Kuru Kupo
Summary: Alfred tries to do something special, something from way long in the past, and to bring it to the present for Arthur. What if things don't go as expected? Oneshot, UsUk.


**Author's Note: Yeah, not gonna make any promises on if I keep my inspiration to write, but here's a oneshot of Alfred and Arthur.**

* * *

><p>"Hey, Arthur! Yo man, let's go outside the house to see the fireworks tonight!"<p>

The British gentleman who was being referred to sighed. He was occupied with all sorts of work, and not to mention, he hadn't found enough time to buy more of his favorite kind of tea. All the stress filled his mind, and he couldn't help but get annoyed at the carefree American. Alfred Jones, whom Arthur had raised, was always very jubilant and didn't have to work so hard to the point a smile would disappear from his face. Arthur couldn't have imagined how such a sweet innocent little boy became a hamburger-obsessed man.

"Alfred…you do realize how much paperwork I have left? Look at these…these stacks! Do you have ANY idea how long this is? And Francis wanted me to finish the paperwork fo—"

Alfred put his finger to the other's mouth, which abruptly stopped Arthur from finishing his rant about how much work he had to finish and all of its pain. Normally, he'd listen until the end but he seemed to be rather impatient today.

"Arthur! C'mon, it's gonna start in a couple minutes, let's just go! Chill out bro, take a break!"

Before the irritated British could say anything more, Alfred grabbed his hand and led him out into the front yard. It was very quiet, with no one there except for the small crickets making noises nearby. Alfred knew that his easily-aggravated friend didn't like to simply rest on the grass, as he always stated that it would be full of insects and they would make marks on his skin. So he laid a long blue cloth on top of the trimmed grass, and laid down on it. He motioned for Arthur to do the same, but he refused.

"Enough of this playing, I must get back to work Alfr—"

But the stubborn American refused to listen to the words spoken. He was determined to let his ever-so-busy friend relax for once, and of course he had other intentions for bringing Arthur here. Still gripping firmly to the British's hand, he pulled slightly and brought Arthur right next to him. His facial expression changed from a goofy smile to a more mysterious grin, and he put both of his hands on each side of Arthur and whispered into the other's ear, "Don't worry. Trust me Arthur."

Arthur's eyes widened, his face enveloped in a small rose-colored blush. He tried to hide it with covering his face with his hand, but Alfred would not accept Arthur completely ignoring him throughout the whole night. He went back to his normal self and laid down on the other side of the British, and pointed towards the night sky filled with dim-lighted stars.

"Hey Arthur…remember back then, we sat and looked at the stars and saw fireworks? Haha, I remember falling asleep sometimes because it'd get too late for me! Do you remember those days?"

"Yeah…I do remember those days…you weren't such a git back then, pft."

Alfred laughed, but he didn't put his heart into the laugh. He started to remember back then, when he and Arthur first met. The very start of their encounters, and the memories they made together. "Together, huh?" he muttered to himself.

* * *

><p>"<em>Arthur, Arthur! Look, those things in the sky! And that big round one too!" the boy said, grabbing at the sleeve of the older grown man besides him. It was a dark night, but the moon lit up the murky darkness from above.<em>

"_They have a name, they're called 'stars'. They're high, high above. And the bigger round one is called a 'moon', tonight it's round because it's a full moon. Sometimes it's only half of it, or even less." replied the older man, patting the child's hair and looking up to the moon. It was a full moon tonight, bright and its light seemed to stretch all over the land. The stars beside it were tiny, and they weren't as shiny or bright as the moon. But there were several of them, scattered everywhere._

"_It's so pretty though! I want to take one home with me!" he happily responded to the relaxed fingers being rushed over his hair, and the blonde haired boy pointed upwards. "My finger can't touch it…Arthur, Arthur, can you touch it?"_

"_I can't either, it's very far away. All the way up there is more than an arm's length, you know?" he quietly said, and proceeded to chuckle lightly. "But I can try, for you." Arthur elongated his arm, and aimed his finger towards a star. He closed one eye to focus onto the star, but he couldn't touch it. After all, distance was a problem._

"_Awww….but, how about we try touching it together? Maybe it'll work then! And then I can take it home too!" the boy refused to let go of the star so easily. They fascinated him, with how mysterious they were, and how clear the light they emitted was._

"_Well…We can't touch them now but we'll get there soon, Alfred. You and me, we'll reach the stars!" he let out a hearty laugh when he said this. His own eyes twinkled with enthusiasm, as if to tell the boy that they would accomplish this. _

"_Yeah, we will!" the youngster chirped, and inched closer to Arthur. They both looked at the stars, and as if everything was being controlled by destiny, fireworks shot into the sky. The night sky was no longer just a darkness with lights, but a rainbow of colors and all different sorts of shapes._

_As stunning as they were, the sudden sounds shocked the ears of the boy sitting. Arthur realized, and covered the other's ears quickly. Alfred's shut eyes opened, and he looked up to see the exploding fireworks. He hadn't seen them ever before, and just like the stars, he was intrigued. _

_Though much to Alfred's disappointment, the display didn't last very long. They vanished, and the colors soon faded away too. Alfred wanted to stay in the grassy land a bit longer, to look more and more. But it was quite late already, so Arthur brought the boy home. They walked hand in hand, towards the house. Arthur carried the blond boy, who was already rubbing his eyes, into the bed near the window. He tucked him in, and gave a quick affectionate kiss on the forehead. The British was about to leave, but a hand tugged at his shirt from behind. No words were said, but Arthur knew what it meant. He crawled into the same bed, and the boy happily clung to Arthur's shirt and rested in his arms. _

"_Goodnight Alfred."_

"_Nighty night…"_

* * *

><p>"Hey! Alfred! Alfred! Alfred F. Jones, you git, don't just fall asleep!"<p>

A rather familiar voice, and a pinch on the cheek woke up the daydreaming male. Furry eyebrows, emerald colored eyes, and pouted lips filled Alfred's eye view. He laughed awkwardly, but replied with,

"Ahaha, did I fall asleep on you buddy? Sorry, bro! Thinkin' about old things. But awww man, did we miss the fireworks?"

"We? Excuse me, you missed it. I watched it by myself, and I tried waking you up but who knows what you were dreaming about!" a fairly blunt and distressed Arthur declared. He crossed his arms and looked the other way, to signify more of his disappointment.

"I'm sorry Arthur…but did you enjoy the fireworks? Were they pretty?" Alfred's eyes pleaded for forgiveness by his friend, and tried to soften up a bit to make the other male less angry.

"Well…I do admit they were stunning, but what was even the whole purpose of taking me here? Isn't it just a plain waste of time to do something non-beneficial to your work or future? We're grown men, not children!" scoffed Arthur.

"Arthur, don't be so uptight, bro! Ya kno—"

"I'M NOT UPTIGHT!" exclaimed the now offended British. His face flushed a color of crimson red, and with no hesitation, Alfred grabbed Arthur's wrists and pinned him to the grass.

"Arthur…hey, listen to me this time. You're always working so hard, day and night, almost with no rest. You look pale sometimes, and it makes me sad! Sometimes I don't even know what to do! You work so hard, you should have some fun too. I just wanted you to enjoy yourself tonight, because I know you haven't been able to for a while. Arthur, I don't want you to be stuffed up inside an office doing work 24/7. Can you just be, you?"

With each second, they looked at one another. Their gaze never changed, they simply just stared. Arthur stared with embarrassed green eyes, but Alfed stared back with piercing yet gentle blue eyes.

Choked on what to say, Arthur stuttered,

"I..I…S-…All of this was for…me?" That was all he managed to say. He himself knew, Alfred had been right. As much as he didn't want to admit to it, Alfred stood correct for once."I..I—I'm sorry…I couldn't..I was still stressed and you did all…all this…for _me_…"

"Well…no one said that everything would end at the fireworks, right?" said Alfred, as a sly smirk revealed itself. Taking a good guess, Arthur squeezed his eyes shut as a pair of lips came upon his. It had been quite a while since something like this had happened, the British missed the tenderness yet roughness of the lips pressed on his. It started with both men being tense and unrelaxed, but as they found their way to each other's tongues, the tension was elevated. Knowing that Arthur liked a bit of feistiness, he lightly bit on the other's tongue. Their lips parted after several long minutes, with a trace of saliva in between them.

"Arthur…I love you." Alfred whispered, and hugged Arthur tightly. His familiar scent, his soft blonde hair, his smooth skin, the American loved it all. They both clinged to each other, as if nothing in the world mattered more than this moment.

"You…You git." Arthur softly murmured back. He couldn't say simply "I love you", but he knew he felt like the happiest British man in the warm American's arms.

"Home?"

"Let's go to our home, Alfred."

That night, they crawled into the bed together and both of them were exhausted.

"Goodnight Alfred."

"Nighty night, Arthur."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: And there you have it! And up next is probably a Spamano fic.<strong>


End file.
